Dancing with the Vampire
by Angela Wong
Summary: At the summer before their 7th year, Hermione's mother died, and she was alone in the world. She went to live with her uncle's family, but are they really muggles? Will there be chaos when the most powerful vampire in the world fell for her charms?


**Chapter 1**

Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger was, at that moment, sprawled on her bed in her room, chatting enthusiastically on the phone.

¡§So when are you leaving for the auditions?¡¨ Harry Potter¡¦s voice was heard from the other end of the phone.

¡§In half an hour.¡¨ she said. ¡§Mom¡¦s going to close the shop early and drive me over to the Town Hall.¡¨ she paused. ¡§Oh, I¡¦m so scared, Harry. What if I messed up the rhythm in my contemporary piece? What if I trip in my classical piece?¡¨ 

¡§Oh, Hermione. You really have nothing to worry about. You really know how to dance¡Xwhy fear?¡¨ Harry snorted.

¡§But this is the Royal Academy for Dancing!¡¨ Hermione exclaimed. ¡§It¡¦s probably the best dancing school in the world! Not to mention that the other candidates are all twenty-something at least! Who would pay attention to a seventeen-year-old like me¡X¡§

¡§Hermione!¡¨ Harry chuckled. ¡§Don¡¦t worry so much! Age is never a problem! The judges will love you as soon as you start dancing.¡¨ 

¡§But, Harry¡X¡§

¡§No, don¡¦t ¡¥Harry¡¦ me, just shut up and listen.¡¨ Harry went on. ¡§Just do your best, Hermione. Let them know how talented you are. Let them know how bad you want it. Show them, Hermione.¡¨

Hermione was astounded. ¡§Wow, I¡¦m impressed! How do you know such a speech?¡¨

¡§Since you start repeating it like a broken recorder in front of me before every Quidditch match?¡¨

¡§Did I?¡¨ Hermione laughed out loud. ¡§How come you never told me?¡¨

¡§It was sweet, really.¡¨

¡§Right. I¡¦ll call you back when I come back, okay?¡¨

¡§Sure, but call Sirius¡¦s number, okay? I¡¦m going to his place for a bit. Remus wanted to teach me some martial arts.¡¨ 

¡§Wow.¡¨

¡§Nothing special. It¡¦s just a bit a self-protection against good old Voldie.¡¨ Harry sighed. ¡§Well, good luck then, see ya!¡¨ 

¡§Bye.¡¨ Hermione hang up and put the telephone back to its crate. She let out a contented sigh and flipped over, so that she was staring up at the dark blue ceiling.

When she and her mother had found this neat little two-story cottage in the heart of the London city, she¡¦d let Hermione decorate her room all by herself, which figures¡Xthe room was in dark blue and white, her favorite combination. In fact, the whole room represented her personality. It was nothing like the other teenage girls. Hermione actually hated, no, correction, detested, pink. Instead of cute idols¡¦ posters, she had photos of her, Harry and Ron all over her walls, all of them moving and laughing. On the wall opposite her bed hung a giant red Gryffindor flag. Below it was a huge poster of the great and late ballerina Lara Adele.

¡§It¡¦s time! It¡¦s time!¡¨ the magical clock blurted in a sing-song voice. Hermione jumped down from her bed and ran out of the house. She grabbed the skateboard from the garage and practically flew down the street, with her long dark-brown wavy hair billowing behind her as she kicked off from the driveway.

By the time she reached the busy flower shop, her body was heating up and there was a natural shine to her cheeks. She strengthened herself and ran into the shop. Once inside the gigantic flower garden, she spotted her mother talking to a customer, so she pushed through the crowd until she was face to face with her mother.

¡§Mom, I¡¦m all set! Ready to go?¡¨ she beamed.

¡§Oh, honey.¡¨ Cassandra Granger sighed. ¡§I¡¦m sorry¡KI just couldn¡¦t tear myself away.¡¨

Hermione stared at her in shock. She wasn¡¦t going with her?

Cassandra reached over to her one and only daughter and hugged her briefly. ¡§I didn¡¦t expect so many customers this afternoon, dear me, I couldn¡¦t leave the shop like this.¡¨

¡§Oh. ¡§Was all Hermione could manage.

¡§Look, honey, I have an idea. Why don¡¦t you ride the bus to the town hall first, and I¡¦ll be there when you dance.¡¨ 

¡§Really, mom?¡¨ Hermione¡¦s face broke into a smile again.

¡§Of course, I¡¦ll never miss a chance to see you perform.¡¨ Cassandra kissed Hermione on the forehead. ¡§You dance like an angel, my dear.¡¨ She glanced at the clock. ¡§Oops, perhaps you¡¦d better leave now. I¡¦ll see you later.¡¨

¡§Okay. Bye, mom.¡¨ With that, Hermione bounced out of the shop, and skated down the street to the bus station.

Across the street, a tall figure stood under a tree, hiding himself among the shadows. A gentle breeze blew, and the trench coat he was wearing danced a little about his legs. He took off his sunglasses and glanced around with bright purple eyes. Sure that nobody was paying attention to him, he disappeared with an evil smile spreading on his handsome face.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Confused? I can understand if you cannot understand the plot yet, but read on, and you¡¦ll. Review=more chapters, okay?

Send me an email if you have any suggestions for this fic, and I don¡¦t mind simply to make friends.


End file.
